<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sidetracked Preparations by Some_Sad_Rat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694566">Sidetracked Preparations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat'>Some_Sad_Rat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random oneshots lol [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Gore, Fighting, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata is not mentally stable, I Don't Even Know, Komaeda finds Hinata in the warehouse, Komaeda is the protag, Non-Canonical Character Death, Spoilers, Wait I forgot to tag talent swap, oh wow not a ship fic, there we go, uh oh that's not good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Role Reversal AU- Reserve!Komaeda and LuckyStudent!Hinata</p><p>Hinata said he planted bombs somewhere on the island. Komaeda decides to look in the warehouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random oneshots lol [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2268374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sidetracked Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oooo new fic</p><p>This is a one chapter thing tho so yeah</p><p>Make sure to read the warnings! Stay safe guys!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata had been acting off after the 4th trial. Well, more off than he normally was. Komaeda somewhat understood why Hinata would act more aggressive towards him, after learning that he was just from the reserve course course and not a <em>Symbol of Hope</em>, as he phrased it, but Hinata was acting aggressive towards everyone. Komaeda truly didn't understand what went on in the others mind.</p><p>He especially didn't understand when Hinata said he planted bombs somewhere on the island.</p><p>~</p><p>Everyone had agreed to search different islands to find the bombs Hinata planted. Komaeda was assigned the 5th island, which didn't bother him to much. Yes, it was definitely very eerie, but nothing so bad he'd have a problem searching.</p><p>As he walked around searching for the bombs, he heard something faint. It sounded like music, but it was quick to be turned off. It was still enough to spark his curiosity. It seem to be close by, to he walked around to where he thought the music might have come from. When he saw the plushy factory and the warehouse, he quickly forgot about the music.</p><p><em>'Crap, the bombs! I almost forgot!'</em>  He decided to check the warehouse first, thinking it was big enough to hide the explosives.</p><p>~</p><p>Hinata cursed under his breath when the music started playing for a moment. Nothing happened after a few minutes, he went back to work. He had already put the tape over his mouth and started tying one of his legs with the rope when he heard the door open. He didn't hear the panels start to fall and his eyes widened. He heard someone start to try to navigate their way through the front of the warehouse. <em>'Shit! Nobody is supposed to come yet! Who the hell got in here!?'</em></p><p>It took a moment for the figure to push back the curtain to find Hinata there, spear dangling above him, mouth taped shut, and leg tied up. Hinata immediately narrowed his eyes. <em>'Komaeda. Of course it's him.'</em></p><p>"H-Hinata! What the hell are you doing!?" Komaeda shouted as he moved towards Hinata's tied up leg. Using his free leg, he kicked Komaeda away. As Komaeda stumbled back, Hinata took the tape off his mouth.</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> doing!?" He retorted. Komaeda regained his balance before shooting a worried glare his way.</p><p>"Trying to stop you from doing whatever you're trying to do!" He yelled, this time going for the spear above Hinata.</p><p>"Stop it!" Hinata yelled, trying to swat the other away. "I have to do this!"</p><p>"Do what!? Kill yourself!?" Komaeda had successfully gotten a grip on the spear, and tried to get the whip out of Hinata's hand.</p><p>"You don't understand! Scum like me doesn't deserve to live, and neither does someone like you!" Hinata didn't mean to say the last part, but Komaeda was to busy trying to pry the whip away to notice.</p><p>"Everyone here deserved to live a full life! The people who didn't make it deserved better than they got! But you don't have to do this! We can all make it out of here!" </p><p>"But we don't <em>deserve </em>to make it out! I need to do this, to weed out the traitor!"</p><p>"Who gives a damn about the traitor!? There might not even be one! Even if there is one, how will your death get them to come forward!?"</p><p>"I don't need to explain anything to you! You're just a worthless reserve course student! You don't need to know my motives!" Hinata kicked Komaeda away, causing him to fall to the ground and lose his grip on the spear.</p><p>"Hinata, please! Just stop this!" Komaeda said, trying to stand again. Hinata knocked him down, causing him to grunt.</p><p>"No! Scum like me who managed to fall into despair doesn't deserve to live, and neither do you!" He yelled, his free hand finding the survival knife he had prepared for himself.</p><p>"What do you m-" Before Komaeda could finish his sentence, Hinata took the survival knife and plunged it into Komaeda's chest. Komaeda froze and slowly looked down to the knife in his chest. "W-Wha...?" Hinata ripped the knife out of his chest and stabbed him a few more times. The final time, he stabbed the other in the stomach and twisted the knife. Komaeda never screamed and fell to the ground, his own blood pooling around him as his eyes were frozen open in fear.</p><p>Hinata merely shook his head with a smile. <em>'He was the person most likely to see through this... maybe my luck isn't so bad!'</em></p><p>~</p><p>When everyone else gathered in the restaurant, they were quick to notice Komaeda's absence. </p><p>"Maybe he's still on the 5th island...?" Nanami suggested with a yawn.</p><p>"The bastard must be searching every single nook and cranny to not be back yet," Fuyuhiko commented.</p><p>"Well, it might be in our best interest to search for him!" Sonia said with confidence.</p><p>"I agree with Miss Sonia!" Souda said. You could almost hear Sonia rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" Owari shouted. They all left the restaurant looking for Komaeda, not thinking about where Hinata might be.</p><p>~</p><p>Hinata heard the shouting from the other side of the curtain, and felt the heat of the fire. The music was blaring an it was starting to give him even worse of a headache then he already had. But all he did was attempt to smile. When he heard the plastic of the fire extinguishing bombs break, he looked at the spear above him. <em>'Just a little longer...'</em></p><p>~</p><p>When Nanami pulled the burnt curtain back, the group of four gasped. Hinata was impaled and looked like he was tortured, and Komaeda was laying face up covered in stab wounds, in a pool of blood. </p><p>"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, which you may use however you'd like, the class trial will begin! A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, which you may use however you'd like, the class trial will begin!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe I'm evil uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>